general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Beneath/Into The Woods
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Season 2 Chapter 8: Into The Woods I was just laying there. It was comfortable, but I wanted to prepare myself for the knowledge that this was the only time I'd be sleeping here. We knew that if we stayed, the herd would follow us here. We were still reletively close to the hotel, and the herd was probably past there already. I looked around myself, I was still thinking about what my life was like before, compared to how it is now. Julie was asleep we had sex just 20 minutes ago, I smiled looking at her. I had dated at least two girls before this whole thing started. Neither of them had been as great as Julie has. Just a kiss on the lips was an issue for both of them. One of them would always deflect it to her cheek, and the other just would not get close to me at all. Julie on the other hand, she was down for whatever. Whether that be kissing, sex, whatever it is, Julie was not afraid to get close. I like that. I need to be able to get close to somebody if I'm with them. I continued laying there, deep in my thoughts, before I kissed Julie on the forehead, and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning, and Julie was still next to me, awake, but yes, I know you were bored reading that, don't worry. It'll get more exciting from here. What was our plan? To go Into the woods. Yeah, we've been in there before, and got chased out by rotters, but we're heading into a different part. I came to think, we actually never found a way to get into the RV. Thankfully, we unpacked everything, so all of our valueables were in the bags we had with us. We looked around for a way to lure then away. The RV was still surrounded in rotters. I turned around, and noticed Logan was gone. I heard a car horn honking. Logan was in one of the cars, and the rotters began coming towards us. "RUN!" Logan yelled. We all ran in seperate directions, but we met up in the center of town, at the now-cleared RV, and we piled into it. I saw the other car coming into the square too, and it came to a stop. Logan jumped out and ran towards us. Angie opened the door for him, and he came in. Danilo was already rolling up a joint. I grabbed some air freshener to use if the weed smoke fills up the room. "So, Danilo. Where are you from?" I asked. "Brazil. You?" He replied, already slightly high. "Ottowa. What did you do?" I answered, before asking another question. "I did stand-up." He said, blowing out smoke. "Can I ask you something about after the dead began walking?" I said, knowing it was possible that he was not what he seemed. "Go ahead bro." He reassured. "How many people have you killed?" I asked him with slight skepticism. "Two." He answered. "Why?" I asked him. "The first guy killed my girlfriend, the second strangled me until I almost passed out, just because they wanted our supplies." He muttetrd, vengefully. "Damn." I murmered. "Well, I killed like forty people. They have me a nasty wound, and held Julie hostage. Emotionally tortured her, killed a bunch of my friends. It was ugly." Gill spoke up, "I've killed a few people from that came group, and another two people. One of them was unsavable, and suffering, the other was to seek vengeance over my dead father-in-law." "Jeb, how many people have you killed?" I asked. I still didn't know. "Two. One was someone trying to cause some bad damage to the International space station, and kill the people on it at the time, the other was my daughter Laura, she was bitten." "That's rough." Tom said. "Logan, how many people you kill?" Julie asked. Logan didn't answer. "Come on, Logan. You can tell him." I guess this is just a protocol of theirs." Danilo said. Logan just stared at Danilo, with a look that said "Fuck off, dude!" "Look, just tell me how many people you've killed." I persisted. Logan just wouldn't answer, so I just laid off, but I was still curious. Did he commit some mass-murder that he doesn't want to admit to? It really had me confused, so I asked Danilo. "How many have you seem him kill?" "Seven. He caught them gangraping his fiancée. He just wailed away at them. Tore out their eyes, gagged them to death, they were asking for it, but... Damn. Couldn't save his fiancée." Danilo went on. "I'm sorry to h hear that." I said to Logan, councilingly. "Thanks." He said. "I couldn't have brought myself to retell that story myself. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even right in the head. We found the other side of the woods after another few hours of driving in shifts. Danilo didn't drive because he was stoned off his ass. I just realized where we were now. Ottowa. Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Zora